BJ's Greatest Diorama Project (SuperMalechi's version)
BJ's Greatest Diorama Project is a Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in Feburary 28, 1996. Plot BJ is working on his greatest diorama project with the art teacher, Mr. Arty and the art mascot, Red. Join Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids as they help BJ with the diorama project using pencils, crayons, markers, some paint, clay, string, glitter, stuff from the recycling bin, construction paper, and some art tools. BJ has his greatest diorama project collection. His diorama projects are animals, fairy tales, the shape studio, the paintings, the silly things, the playground, tranportation, and dinosuars. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) (cameo) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Mr. Arty (Tom Kenny) *Red (Carlos Alazraqui) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Kelly (Rebbeca Wilson) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together (Preformed by Barney, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #I Just Can't Wait (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Protect the Earth (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #The Barney Bag (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #What Shall We Make Today? (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #The Construction Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Colors All Around (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Our Animal Friends (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #BINGO (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Old Macdonald Had a Farm (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Jungle Adventure (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #If I Lived Under the Sea (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #The Fishing Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Once Upon a Time (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Castles So High (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #The Land of Make Believe (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #The Shape Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Painting the Shapes (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Hug a Color (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #The Rainbow Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Laugh With Me! (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #A Silly Hat (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Flowers (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Mister Sun (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Riding in the Car (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #The Wheels on the Bus (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Down by the Station (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #The Airplane Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #I'd Love to Sail (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #The Baby Bop Hop (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Baby Bop's Blankey (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #My Yellow Blankey (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #BJ's Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #It's Nice Just to Be Me (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #Everyone Is Special (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Arty, Red, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) #I Love You(Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Julie, Kathy and Kelly) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen in "Hats Off To BJ!". *The Barney voice used in this video was also heard in "Fun & Games". *The musical arrangements from "Run, Jump, Skip, and Sing album" are also used in this video. *The arrangements for the background music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" are also used in this video. *The version of "I Love You" uses the musical arrangements from "Barney's Adventure Bus", *When BJ arrives at the classroom and says "Hi, everybody! What's goin' on?!" to Barney and the kids, the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Hats off to BJ" and the sound clip of "What's goin' on?!" is taken from "Barney Safety". *Though this was released in 1996, you can actually see 1995 at the end of the credits, which means this was produced that year. *Baby Bop making cameo appearances during The Baby Bop Hop, Baby Bop's Blankey and My Yellow Blankey. *Carlos wear the same clothes in Up We Go. *Julie wear the same clothes in Up We Go. *Kathy wear the same clothes in Ship Ahoy. *Kelly wear the same clothes in Barney Live In New York City. Released Dates *February 28, 1996 "BJ's Greatest Diorama Project" Previews 1996 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen *Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos bumper (1994-1996) *Barney Home Video logo (1995-present) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 version) *BJ's Greatest Diorama Project Title Card Closing *End Credits *Kids for Character Preview *Barney's Talent Show Preview Category:Custom Barney Home Videos